Mew Aqua Kiss
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: When a silent battle turns into play fighting games, Ichigo and Kisshu are recruited as 'messengers' where they must find ways of exchanging Mew Aqua. Only one person is standing in their way… COVER DRAWN BY ME!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm working on another story right now but I had a dream about this one so I've decided to write it. This was actually a request to another author because lazy me didn't know how to write for herself, and I'd like to thank kisshuismylife for persuading me to write it anyway since it had a good plot to it. (Thanks for supporting me, or I'll never have done it!)**

**The chapters in this story might ****not be as long as the ones in Kisshu's Birthday Surprise or as descriptive, but please do read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

Chapter 1 – That's What You Get For Stealing My First Kiss

He was starting to get fed up with this. She was _already_ fed up with it; but as if the angel on her right fell of her shoulder as she spun in the air – and the evil one on her left supposedly still clung on – she continued to fight.

Ichigo threw a punch missing Kisshu's chest by just millimetres as he leapt backwards away from the meaningless attack, then floating in mid-air with his arms casually crossed to prove his point: no one could beat him in battle. Ever.

He teleported behind Ichigo, ready to strike her from behind with his mighty twin sais that he summoned without calling for his Dragon Swords, though he usually did.

She abruptly shielded herself with her Strawberry Bell, hoping it would counter-attack his strike but her strength was weakening and she couldn't hold onto it much longer.

The Strawberry Bell was torn away from her blistered hands with Kisshu's sais, who then twirled it round and round with the tip of his sword through the heart-shaped gap in the pink furry weapon.

The golden bell rang with a sweet melodic tone, the clapper banging against the metal edges inside as it pirouetted around freely. She felt a rise of anger in her veins, rage running through her blood stream. No one messes with her weapon! And certainly not Kisshu!

Whilst smirking adorably with one pearly-white tooth pointing out, he managed to throw it into the air with one hand, catching it with the other before Ichigo could snatch it back.

She felt naked without her bell as if it were a part of her – well in some cases, it was – but strangely she didn't feel at all powerless.

Kisshu tossed the Strawberry Bell in the air above Ichigo, who couldn't jump high enough to catch it, and before she could turn around and run after it as it continued to fly across, Kisshu so happily teleported at the right moment and done the job for her; catching it swiftly.

He then threw it again, only low by her side and thinking he would chuck it above her again, Ichigo jumped up higher – stupidly missing it beside her a second time.

Kisshu threw it again. And again. And again – Ichigo never catching it once. It was like playing a boardgame of chess by yourself, one minute your playing for the black pawns and bishops, the next your playing for the white. No, it was more like 'Monkey in the Middle': and she was the monkey!

Ichigo wasn't going to let him have her like this. Not only is it an embarrassment of losing as a mew leader, but it was more embarrassing losing against Kisshu.

When he tossed it again, so carelessly like it was just throwing another scrunched up essay in a waste-bin, Ichigo didn't do anything. She just spun around waiting for Kisshu to teleport and if time was on her side, she would kick it out of his hands at the right moment.

Kisshu teleported, wondering why Ichigo hadn't caught the bell that was surely so close to her this time; expecting her back to him when he normally got to it before she could even turn around. But to his surprise she was the right way around: facing him with a furious, wild growl escaping her throat.

Instead of kicking, with one great leap, she pounced onto the startled Kisshu aiming to reach for her weapon. Ichigo knew if she was the only one who could call for her bell when needed, she was the only one who could yell for a Ribon Strawberry Check.

But now wasn't the time to speak. She wasn't going to lose to an alien, and Kisshu definitely being one of them. Ichigo landed by the affects of gravity – her palms on his shoulders with her knees around his waist, and without wasting a single second, she irritably grabbed her weapon, whacking him on the head with it.

As if all of this was a complete joke, Kisshu pretended to paw Ichigo near her bare neck whilst still underneath her grasp, his long pointed nails acting like claws, clamping teeth againsts teeth with a loud and hollow sound of fangs clenching eachother.

How dare he imitate her iromotely-infused cat traits!

Infuriatedly, Ichigo hitted his pretend paw, which he still kept fingers locked in a scowling position, away from her face and gave him a tug of one of his long green strands of hair tied by bands on either side of his face. He winced. _This is what you get for playing around with my Strawberry Bell! _

_This, _she pinched him hard on his delicate ears_, is for wasting my precious time!_

_And…_, she slapped him across the cheek with one threatening fast smack,_ and… – _she panted thinking of random excuses in her head mentally to herself _– that's what you get for stealing my first kiss! _

Kisshu was more entertained than hurt, and that was maybe what had driven Ichigo to get even wilder. _How cute you are koneko-chan_, he smirked then quickly teleported away before her knuckles met with his jaw, _you're even cuter when you are angry. _

Ichigo got up to her feet, searching frantically for the annoying amber-eyed alien. Two arms snaked around her, one below her bosom, the other tightly wrapped around her thin waist and she no longer needed to seek for him; she found him already. Instantly, she delivered a sharp elbow to his ribs followed by a knife-hand slash to the neck, once he let go of her.

He slightly bent forward whilst clutching his sides in agony, tears almost dwelling up his eyes. Kisshu threw an aggressive side-thrusting kick in one sweeping motion, only to be stopped by a rising block which Ichigo performed flawlessly – protecting her head from getting hit. Play time was over. For both of them.

Kisshu lost his balance as the balls of his feet came in contact with Ichigo's arm, and all she had to do was push it out a little. He tumbled backwards, almost about to crash on the concrete slabs below him. As quick as a blink of an eye, his instincts pushing him to do so, he extended one leg out as far as it would go with the leg he kicked with as close to his body as possible to knock Ichigo over to the ground, as he slipped from the fall.

A defenceless move: the kind football (soccer) players do – known as a slide tackle – in an attempt to take the ball away from an opposing player by deliberately leaving their feet and slide along the ground to push the ball away from the opposing player. Only, Kisshu wasn't aiming for any ball, he was directing his toes towards her feet – exactly the opposite. If he was going down, he would bring Ichigo down with him.

Little did Kisshu know he was in for a surprise, an incredibly horrific one too. Ichigo knew what he would do once she toppled him over, that he had wanted to bring her down, but she _was_ going down: in a way he never expected her to…

It happened all too fast. One moment Ichigo was on top of him, hurling herself as she did before. Then, grabbing his wrist, she smashed it down hard onto the floor, nothing happened – he just chuckled at the idea of having his konecko-chan wanting to throw herself on top of him voluntarily: twice.

He wondered what she was doing, why she took hold of his hand, but soon realised it when it was too late. She banged his wrist down again for the second time, and reluctantly he let go of one of his sais, a sharp agonising pain forming inside his bone that travelled all the way up his elbows, and eventually his shoulders.

He didn't mind what Ichigo striked at him, the longer he spent with her be it fighting or not, the better. And what way to ask more than to have her so close, their faces almost touching.

Gazing at the beautiful shade of crimson sparkling in her eyes that mesmerized his thoughts, her bright rosy lips were screwed in frustration that he so wanted glued to his own; Kisshu had forgotten the pain.

He didn't notice that both his sais have been torn off his hands – once one was snatched, it was as easy as taking candy from a baby to take the other – and were now used against his own will. Ichigo had planted both the swords near the sides of his neck diagonally, crossing them like the letter X, Kisshu's neck trapped in the bottom triangle.

They were nearly substantially digging into his flesh, and that's when he snapped back into reality. She was using his own trick on him! To rub it in further than she already had, discomforting him even more, the cat-girl bent over and layed both arms over the sais so it closed the gap on the top of the _X_, her elbows touching the handles.

Kisshu's face displayed a look of shock and despair, and at the same time astonished and proud. Ichigo gave an 'In Your Face, Disgrace' sneer. _How do you like having _your_ weapons taken, huh? _She sat with her knees around his waist again, her entire body weight poured onto the sais, digging the sharp pointed tips into the ground, instead of his shoulders.

Kisshu could try tickling her sides or kicking her off but nothing will make her take the weight off the handles – the only way for him to escape. Or is it? He figured he can teleport his way out any second now; yet, if this seemed the only way to get close to Ichigo, then let it be.

They glared at eachother like they were competing in a staring competition: neither of the two strained an eye muscle, nor did they blink. Their faces were stern, looking for any hidden fear in eachother's eyes, waiting for the first to give up. Ichigo's face was serious, waiting for the first tell-tale sign of defeat, but there was none.

A usual smirk crept to his mouth. She would wait then, even if it it took her hours. Ichigo wanted to show who's boss, and right now she was encouraged that she will win. Ichigo _knew_ she would win: he gives up and retreats every time. It didn't take long to realise what she was doing, what position she was in, how long she'd been there. He was enjoying it!

Was that the tactic he was using, to keep her waiting until she gave up whilst he smiled the world away? Surely it was. Ichigo would stay here longer then. If they fighted in total exhaustion for over five hours in total silence – not a single peep, grunt or martial shout – her energy would not be used for nothing.

Late into the evening, the sun almost setting, the superheroin and alien intruder sweating an ocean; and not one word has been spoken. They were twenty-stories high up on the roof of a housing apartment in central Tokyo, fighting for a reason none of them have thought of so far. None other than proving a pointless nothing.

Far out north of view, the sea bay rippled with gentle ongoing waves, sunset light shimmering like gold sparkly liquid with little marine creatures lurking beneath it. The sky was streaked with shades of vibrant red and orange, highlighting the end of another busy day.

Turning back to her captive, her eyes suddenly locked into his, unable to abscond from the glistening amber hues of Kisshu's. _Eyes are the windows to one's soul_, she could remember her mother say under an umbrella they shared one stormy raining night.

_So Kisshu's soul must be…_ No. She did not want to think it. It was impossible. How could a girl like Ichigo – a _human_ girl – find a green-haired, pointy-eared alien…?

She had to get out of here, at once. Her head was spinning and her heartbeat twice as fast all of a sudden. Ichigo's stomach twisted and turned, butterflies fluttering their wings apprehensively, and her hands took over, without her even wanting to.

Ichigo picked herself up and pulled the sais away. Kisshu was forever free – from what? – and smiling intimitadely. He won, and he knew it. She had given up, and he hadn't even mocked her. Once. It was normally a daily routine for him to harass her, to frighten her, to stalk her but today, he did none of that.

Ichigo held the Dragon Swords with its handles in level with her hips, as if she were about to stab someone with both at the same time, getting ready for the moment. She studied Kisshu unknowingly – his forest green hair, his golden fiery eyes, his clothes native to his race – as he stood up; rubbing the side of his neck where the blades almost cut into him.

He looked up from his battered leather boots to find a trembling Ichigo, who clenched the swords even tighter when he smirked, reckoning that she was going to leave for home. He was tired, and so was she, but neither of them was leaving the rooftops until the other one did first. _Maybe that's why konecko-chan is trying to look brave_, Kisshu thought, _she doesn't want to go home looking like a failure_.

Ichigo couldn't take it any more. As if the mighty eminent sais in her palms were nothing but useless futile toys, Ichigo stomped along the dusty slabs of concrete, ditching them both with a hint of aggression. _Go fetch your 'Dragon' Swords! I'm going home! _

However, Ichigo wasn't moving towards the fire route exit that would lead her back down the flight of stairs; she was walking towards Kisshu unthinkingly, getting closer with ever step, her body moving with a mind of its own.

The next couple of seconds passed by too quickly to even get a sense of what's happened: the mew leader stood in front of the alien , a little on her tiptoes, then touched his lips in a fast peck unexpectedly, with her hands in tight small fists behind her body which leaned forward – so viciously that it could have been thought that she was head-butting him.

It was over as quickly as it started. And that was that, she was heading home. If she was brave and audacious enough to look over her shoulder, which she didn't because there was no turning back, Ichigo would have witnessed the most shocked, confused and bewildered person in her life.

Kisshu was knocked over for three extents that day, but this time he was paralysed in deep thought. He could not get up. It seemed to take him more than an hour to regain his absoluteness and even after that, he wasn't at all sure if he had dreamt it or not. If it _was_ disregardingly true, it made his head spin in confusion. _Did she just...?_

Kisshu had to walk home that night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I haven't updated in a long time, but here's the next chapter, anyway. Also, a big shoutout to kisshuismylife for writing over 100 successful stories! Woohoo! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Chapter 2 - Kisshu and Ichigo Sitting On a Tree...

The summer's sun shone through Ichigo's window, lighting up her whole room in delight, the air humid but welcoming to wake up to. The cat-girl stirred around in the crisp new bed sheets her mother changed the day before yesterday; when the Mew came back home uncommonly late.

A pair of thin and dainty legs poked out of the edge of the bed and Ichigo sat up lazily, pushing the red and white polka-dot duvet covers off her. She stood up and immediately stretched out her arms, then covering her mouth as she yawned.

Her feet felt unusually sweaty and she wriggled her toes to find that a pair of socks were covering them. School socks. Her eyes fell to the wall-length mirror in front of her and travelled from her white school socks all the way up to the red ribbon around her neck, the golden bell ringing as she flicked it to make sure that it was actually there and not an illusion.

What was she doing in her school uniform?

_The mew leader stood in front of the alien, a little on here tiptoes..._

She gasped, remembering the night before.

_...then touched his lips in a fast peck unexpectedly..._

A hand quickly rose to her mouth, almost squeezing her jaw, as she recalled the events of that day and she looked back at her reflection in the mirror, holding the delicate bell that glinted from the sun's rays with her other hand.

_...so viciously that it could have been thought that she was head-butting him..._

Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy and sucked in a huge amount of air, with her lips which were slightly parted, to refill her lungs and oxidise her brain again. Her throat was dry and she gulped a ball of saliva subconsciously.

She stared out of the window into nothingness, unsure if she had been dreaming the whole thing.

The sound of birds twittering, along with the casual buzz of humans talking and cars whizzing by, made Kisshu flutter his eyes open to another glorious day of central Tokyo.

He propped himself up with a hand as he bent his knees to push himself up. After a about a minute or two of adjusting his eyes to the bright and early morning, and a good stretch of muscles refreshing his mind to the start of a new day, Kisshu finally looked around at his surroundings.

He stood on a large square of concrete flooring and all around him were the blue sky starting from the ground where he stood, with white puffs of clouds floating around the floor randomly.

There were short stubby bushes occasionally popping out here and there, that were oddly pointed near the top. Kisshu squinted his eyes at the weird scene, and discovered a few small pigeon-like birds pecking at ripe red apples.

Since when do apples grow on bushes?

The warrior from the planet of Cyniclons, walked towards the bizarre scenario and it seemed as if that, for every step he took to get a closer look, the more it seemed to be further away from the sides of the ground.

As he neared towards the bushes, Kisshu almost tripped over the edge and gasped as he looked below hundreds of metres of glass paned windows, reflecting a busy junction of the city. If it weren't for his hands which grabbed the ends of the concrete as he tripped, he would've tumbled over.

What he woke up and stood on earlier, was actually the roof part of an industrial building, and the bushes were merely just the tops of very tall trees. Kisshu sighed in relief as he backed away from the edge.

A dull pound of pain rose from his feet to the muscles of his thighs and the sudden ache reminded him of what happened the day before. Kisshu had been in a silent battle like one he's never had before, but what made it the best fight was that he was competing against his koneko-chan.

_Kisshu had to walk home that night..._

"Ichigo", her father called from a floor below, "breakfast is ready!"

Momomiya Shintaro never cooked, and especially not in the morning, which made it even weirder that her mother did not call her down that very day. As she responded with the usual "Okay, I'm coming", Ichigo hurriedly slipped into the bathroom and cleansed herself from her cherry-red hair, right down to her twinkle toes that were sore and blistered; and she unmistakably knew why.

Shintaro heard loud footsteps stomping down the stairs and he rolled his eyes while picking up a newspaper, knowing that no matter how many times he lectured his daughter to walk appropriately like she would outside or at school, she would never follow his strict house rules.

When Ichigo arrived at the last step, she held onto the end of the pillar and swung herself around 180 degrees full; off the steps and onto the carpet opposite the staircase, using the column as a pivot. She landed with ease and with the obvious annoying thud. Shintaro completely expected that, too.

Oh, how he wished his daughter would grow up; despite always being the one to treat her as a child. He shook his head slowly and huffed with a slight disappointment.

Ichigo skipped into the kitchen in her white fluffy slippers, as fresh as a daisy – after quickly showering for five minutes – and cantered around the table to face her dad. Shintaro put down his daily newspaper and greeted her with a good morning, then tapped his cheek which he leaned out to her, expecting a kiss; which she happily did so.

"How was your date with greenie-boy?" he muttered under his breath as he passed Ichigo's bowl of cereal, knowing she doesn't like hers with milk, across the dining table.

"Uh, he has a name you know!" Ichigo glared as she poured herself a glass of strawberry milkshake after taking her first bite of waffle that was already laid out in a pile in the middle of the table. Her father snorted behind his newspaper; he was currently reading the martial arts page in the sports section.

"Aaaand", she took a quick sip of the slurry thick strawberry milkshake before continuing, "I didn't go out with Aoyama-kun yesterday"

_Aoyama, Aoyama, Aoyama_; how he HATED that name! Shintaro never wanted to hear it from his daughter again, and just as he was about to growl at her, he secretly smiled at himself behind the newspaper instead. He imagined that she must've went shopping with her friends, or something, so he didn't bother asking anymore questions.

They ate in silence, after that. All that could be heard was crunching and slurping, and the occasional sound of the turning of papers.

Suddenly, a small, almost inaudible, beeping noise came from Ichigo's side of the table and Shintaro poked his head out to see his daughter crouching down under the table, whispering something that he couldn't well pick out.

Under the dining table, the cat-girl mumbled grouchily to her golden Mew pendant, telling Ryou to bugger off. "Not now, I'm eating!" her father managed to hear as she raised her voice slightly. Ichigo was ordered to meet her boss and the chef that instant, but due to having a peaceful breakfast _only_ with her father, which happened very rarely, she decided to enjoy it; as it happened once in a blue moon.

Kisshu sat back down and gazed at the beautiful scenery that Tokyo had to offer and heaved a long and blissful sigh. All night, he had been wondering if Ichigo really had kissed him. _It had to be a dream_, he thought as he fell asleep under the moon last night. Heck, he even asked the twinkling stars in the dark velvet sky, if they could grant his wish and make it happen again!

It took the young alien many sheep, cats, rhinos – even elephants – to count before he drifted off to sleep, and even till midnight, Kisshu couldn't stop thinking about what happened. _She kissed me, she kissed me_, he sang aloud like a melody; not even caring of the neighbours sleeping around him.

Even if she just bumped hard into him knocking Kisshu over; their lips still met – and that's all that mattered to him.

You can't touch someone's lips with your own, and not call it a kiss... can you? Kisshu thought not.

Just as he was about to daze off to La La Land, the air around him rippled like a candle burning fire, added by the sound of teleportation nearby. Kisshu turned his head to the side, whilst still facing the city, to see a blurry version of Pai and Taruto – becoming clearer and clearer by the second. They touched down.

"Kisshu and Ichigo sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Taruto sang as they floated towards their adoptive brother. Pai glared at him to stop, but Taruto didn't get the message behind it, and carried on chanting.

"First comes love, then comes marriage; then comes a baby in a baby carriage". Kisshu by this point was really fuming and at the same time tense. If his brothers found out, which he was sure they had, what would happen to him? Maybe Pai would beat him up, or Taruto would never let him hear the end of it, or even worst: they'd tell Deep Blue.

"That's not it, that's not all; the baby's drinking–" Taruto was cut off when a hand-sized chip of concrete flew towards them and almost hit him as it flew past his head by just an inch. Kisshu had already prepared to strike when his brother first started singing, by breaking off a bit of stone next to him.

"Hey", Taruto stammered as they reached beside Kisshu, "what was that for?!"

_For being an idiot_, both Kisshu and Pai mentally thought to themselves, as the older brothers turned to face him with arms crossed and annoyed looks on their faces. The youngest alien out of the three shrugged his shoulders and stared at them with innocent eyes. He was still a kid, after all.

Pai changed the subject as he knew a fight would start soon after it; "Where were you last night?"

"Yeah" Taruto tagged along, leaning forward closer to Kisshu's face, much to their annoyance – even after almost being hit with a rock of concrete. The green-haired alien looked back down at the busy streets of Tokyo, eyeing the roof-top of a building, a couple of roads down, when he fought with Ichigo not too far from where they were standing. "Nowhere."

Pai nodded, not believing the fibs he had been told. He inhaled a deep breath and explained their latest attack on the Mew Mews which they were going to do right then, Kisshu reluctantly agreeing to it. He wasn't sure if he could ever encounter his love anymore; not the way he always had to with his comrades around.

Ichigo banged the pendant on the tiled kitchen floor, as if that would shut Shirogane up, and slid back into her chair – her father studying his daughter with a confused and strange look. At least Ichigo's boss got the signal to stop pestering her, which was a relief.

Just as Shintaro was about to question her odd behaviour, the house phone rang and he immediately shot up to answer it, leaving an eased Ichigo behind who wiped her forehead. That was way too close.

After hearing a few murmurs from the hallway outside the kitchen, her father came back with a thin jacket around his shoulders. He put the rest of his un-finished toast in his mouth, as he slipped his arms into the sleeves, and ate the rest of it whilst explaining, "Your mother just called; she's at the mall and says there is a huge sale on household cleaning items and tools of other sorts." _So that's where she was._

And with that, he patted Ichigo on the head and bolted out the front door. She gave a sigh of relief putting aside her pendant on the table, and lifted a spoon of cereal to her mouth, but...

Once Ryou figured that Shintaro-san would be out of sight, a muzzled voice came from the golden pendant. "Ichigo?"

"_WHAT?!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed the last chapter. Yes, I didn't update for almost a month, but my life is so busy these days, and I get so carried away reading other people's fan fictions that even I forget to write my own. Oh, and I figured that I can update quicker if I write smaller chapters (preferably 1500 - 2000 words) so expect smaller chapters from now on. But I guess it's better to read more frequently updated chapters rather than wait a few weeks for one long chapter, right? Please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 3 - Kisshu, Is Anybody In There?

Previously:

_And with that, he patted Ichigo on the head and bolted out the front door. She gave a sigh of relief putting aside her pendant on the table, and lifted a spoon of cereal to her mouth, but..._

_Once Ryou figured that Shintaro-san would be out of sight, a muzzled voice came from the golden pendant. "Ichigo?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

"Alright, keep your hair on", Ryou exclaimed, as he and Keiichiro covered their ears from the yell, down in the cafe basement. Ichigo's bawling came out as loud as a concert booming thundering music, for they turned up the volume when they couldn't hear her whispers when she was under the table.

"I told you; I'm having breakfast, and if you need someone to do your chores for you, go and ask somebody else" she retorted, and bought the spoon to her lips, but yet again, she was interrupted...

"What if we told you the aliens are to attack today?" Keiichiro quickly responded.

Her arm froze mid air and if it weren't for holding the silver cutlery extremely tight as the chef mentioned the word 'aliens', it would've fell straight into the bowl. They were going to attack, which only meant one thing: Kisshu will be there. She half-knowingly pursed her lip in deep thought, not hearing what else the boys at the cafe had to say and what they ordered her to do.

"Ichigo, are you still there?" she heard Ryou question in a worried manner, after not responding to any of his enquiries for a good long minute.

The Mew leader rose from her chair and took the last gulp of strawberry milkshake, then wiped the creamy remains around her lips with the back of her sleeve. "Guys, I'll meet you there."

The connection was soon cut off and Ichigo speedily ran into the hallway snatching her mew pendant on the way. She put on a pair of shoes fit for running long distances, and scrambled out of the door not forgetting to lock it, sprinting like an iromote wild cat to Inohara Park.

"So let me get this straight" Kisshu tried to concentrate and recall their plan. "You want _me_", he pointed at himself while his brothers nodded, "to kidnap _Ichigo_... whilst _you_ keep everyone busy." Taruto snapped his fingers and pointed at him with his thumb facing upwards and his index finger to Kisshu; make a clicking sound with his tongue as if he was calling a dog, like he was all grown up. "You got it, bro!"

Pai stared at the youngest alien as if he had spoken in another language and grown an extra head – he wasn't quite used to all the informal gestures and sayings, and _bro_ was certainly one of them.

Kisshu looked down at his feet remembering Valentines Day; the day where he felt the most rejected in his life knocking Ichigo's Mew pedant out of her hands, after just proposing her with a promising paradise... he ended up so close to kidnapping her... how was he to do it again? He bit his bottom lip subconsciously.

The amber-eyed alien was trapped in such deep thought that he wasn't aware of his brothers trying to snap him back to reality by calling his name, waving their hands in his face, clapping next to his ears – that was only Taruto – when they saw he were no longer listening after explaining every other detail.

"Kisshu, is anybody in there?" Pai tagged along with Taruto's juvenile behaviour and was about to knock him on the side of his head before he finally answered. "Let's do it."

Taruto grinned as he teleported out to Inohara Park with them. It was the very first time his older brothers agreed to his plan; Pai would normally be the one to undertake the tactics and Kisshu always had it his own way, but finally, for once, Taruto felt a part of the group too.

What Kisshu really had in mind was to see his adoring, beautiful, and darling koneko-chan again; he would know if it was a kiss for sure if she somewhat acted differently around him today. Well, she had been rather playful the night before, and come to think of it, Ichigo had been suspiciously awkward around him ever since he tackled her down with him.

No, it was more like she leaped over him! Kisshu's heart beated faster at that memory and a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout his entire being.

And Pai; the older alien only agreed to Taruto's plan – which was originally supposed to be Pudding as the captive – so he could squeeze some useful information out of them on what they knew about the so-called glorious Mew Aqua. He switched it to Ichigo instead since she was the leader and would know more; Pudding would just babble on about candy.

Of course, it wasn't like they were going to tell the younger alien that they had their own reasons for Ichigo; he still believed it was all his idea. They teleported to Inohara Park together.

Ichigo, already shattered from running half a mile, stopped to catch a breath. She gripped the side of a barbed wire fence and bent down with the other hand on a knee, waiting for her breathing to even out. After taking a deep breath in and clearing her mind with oxygen, she straightened back up and looked at the sky.

Her enemies were already there and waiting.

Kisshu searched around the park from a high floating distance while Pai and Taruto stood with their feet on the ground and folded arms like they were just here for a friendly chat. His amber eyes suddenly caught something moving behind a tree... it seemed it was a tail: Mew Pudding's tail.

Just before Kisshu swarmed down to attack the monkey-girl from behind, Taruto was already at it, yanking it with just enough force to make her yelp and kick him high near the head – which he swiftly avoided by ducking. That's how they started fighting, pretty much every time.

Pai summoned his weapon, bringing his mystifying ornate fan across his chest and swiping it out, with a lightening followed after it. He aimed it at Zakuro, whom he thought was an easy target. _What could she do with her tedious violet little laser against my mighty and eminent blast?_

He was soon proved erroneously wrong as she whipped a powerful laser beam towards his upcoming attack, sizzling the lightning as soon is it hit it. Pai lifted his arm again, but as he was going to round up another electric pulse, he was attacked with a swoosh of water unexpectedly from behind him.

He swayed around and flew out of the way before Lettuce, transformed and confident, could strike him again with another Ribbon Lettuce Rush. Their eyes met, and for a moment, he could've sworn he saw a fairy. A fairy with big round emerald eyes and two antennae sprouting from the top of her head, charging at him like a hungry sea creature spotting their enemy – which, in a way, she was one.

Mint fluttered by her side, and together they combined their attacks to create a tsunami blasting its energy towards Pai, who was drained again, soaking wet from the rush of water. Sure, he had been attacked countless times with a Ribbon Strawberry Bell and other Mews' weapons, but never has he been personally attacked – and so surprisingly – by Lettuce.

Once the water crashed on top of the older alien, it subsided and sunk down into the ground. Astonishingly though, everything and everyone remained dry, as the water was mind-controlled by Mew Lettuce backed by Mew Mint's aim to make it fall on Pai.

Ichigo stumbled over a nearby twig on the floor and slightly grazed her knee, but eventually got up to reach for her pendant that fell out from the fall, which lied across the gravel in front of her. Just as she was going to extend her arm out to grab it, a leather brown boot stood in her way.

Her eyes travelled from the polished sole of the shoe to the eyes of a handsome green haired alien. Ichigo gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, I haven't really got much to say this time. Hey,uploaded a new chapter _within_ a day! (Normally I'd update a week later or so) I am really proud of myself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

Chapter 4 – I Guess I Spoke Too Soon...

**Previously:**

_Ichigo stumbled over a nearby twig on the floor and slightly grazed her knee, but eventually got up to reach for her pendant that fell out from the fall, which lied across the gravel in front of her. Just as she was going to extend her arm out to grab it, a leather brown boot stood in her way._

_Her eyes travelled from the polished sole of the shoe to the eyes of a handsome green haired alien. Ichigo gasped._

Kisshu kneeled down to her eye level, with one arm resting on his knee, and the other behind his back. He picked up the pendant which she was about to grab for and waved it in front of her face.

Ichigo's sweet and serene face turned to that of a scowling contorted monster. She snapped her hand in an attempt to snatch the golden pendant back, but failed as he raised his arm higher and higher from her face, her pendant going up with it.

He was purely amused by her reactions to his playful behaviour. Every time he'd raise it, a smirk crept to his face knowing how close her body was when she stretched out to grab it, so he continued playing around with her. He either threw it in the air then caught it with his other hand, or swapped it around behind his back and make her forcefully pry the correct fist open.

Though his plans were to kidnap Ichigo whilst Pai and Taruto kept the other Mews distracted, he couldn't help but have a bit of fun. He was a teenager, after all.

At last, she had enough of his silly games and leapt up to grab her pendant. Her palms clasped around his tightly and gravity pulled them down with a thud.

Kisshu had leaned back when she threw herself at him, and obviously she fell together on top of him. Again.

Kisshu still had his arm stretched out to prevent her from taking it, and Ichigo knew that the only way to get it back was if she did something totally unexpected. Could she...?

An idea popped into her head and she scratched the side of his neck near the jaw line with the tip of her nails – and immediately he released the pendant to subconsciously rub the area where he felt five thin lines from the scratch. Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him and scurried to her pendant which flew about a metre away from them.

Luck seemed to be on her side at that moment, and she happily clutched the golden pendant, squeezing it as if it were her life line. She was still lying on the ground on her front and before the mew leader could bring the beautifully carved pendant to her lips, a pair of thin dainty fingers clamped around her ankle, pulling her backwards.

_I guess I spoke to soon thought Ichigo. _

Taruto heard the loud crash of water behind Pudding, whom he was fighting with, and looked over her shoulder to see Pai fully drenched from head to toe.

The monkey-infused Mew also turned around to spot the disaster and a howl of laughter escaped from both of their mouths.

Zakuro tore away from the group to go look for their team leader but looked back to see a soaked and befuddled Pai, and she couldn't help but giggle a little as she made her way out of the fighting crowd and into the deep and abandoned woods of Inohara Park.

Taruto was the first to recover from the chortling and as soon as he noticed that his enemies' weapons were temporarily put down to abate from their laughter – and that Zakuro was gone – he decided to make the first move. He wielded his click-clack weapon and dozens of thick stubby vines germinated from the ground.

_I am in charge of this battle, and I alone!_

The vines wrapped around Lettuce and Mint who shrieked as they swatted their weapons at the plants which enveloped around them. Lettuce had her legs dangling from quite a height, and used it to her advantage by kicking the air violently to shake herself free from its grasp.

Mint on the other hand, was turned upside down and tried her hardest to pierce the shooting vines with the tip of her blue and pink arrow. After finding out that stabbing the plant wouldn't release her like most other times it did, she twisted the top part of her tiny body, still upside down, to see Lettuce trapped as well.

Mint then twisted to the other side to see Mew Pudding nowhere in sight. Just then, she felt some weight gain on the vines around her legs so she propped her torso upwards and smiled at the sight of Pudding who miraculously set her free. Mint swivelled the right way around just before she hit the ground.

"Arigato Pudding" thanked Mint, who brushed off her mini navy blue dress. She then leapt high into the air and yelled, "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

A heart-shaped arrow sliced through the vines which trapped Lettuce, who finally wriggled free.

Pai shook his head like a wet dog with soaked scruffy fur, and flattened his bangs which moved out of place as the water splashed on him. He was sitting on the floor with both legs by his sides; his head drooped heavily in his hands – it was a weird sight. Pai looked as if he was never devastated this badly before. Ever.

_I thought Lettuce understood me the most..._

Taruto and Pudding looked at each other, with eyebrows raised in confusion. Mint and Lettuce also turned their heads to look at each other. What was going on?

Ichigo swivelled the right way around kicking her leg, difficultly trying to shove Kisshu off. But he was still dragging her ankle closer and closer to him until she was under his grasp.

This time, _he_ had her pinned down to the floor. He paused for a moment, staring into her chocolaty brown angry eyes that glistened like last night, searching deeply for any signs of crushing or shyness...

But no; she didn't show any. She was here, like she usually was, fighting for what she thought was best for: to stop anyone from taking the Mew Aqua.

Ichigo slammed both her palms fiercely into his chest to push him off of her. He winced but squeezed her arms, and her tiny little body between his knees, more to stop her from thrashing about. He wouldn't let her escape _that_ easily.

The wolf-infused Mew peered out of the bushes, violet whip ready in her hands, her body tense almost in a battle stance. She flipped her long purple straight hair as if there were cameras out there and waiting for her to come out. Zakuro walked out of the hedges to see Kisshu and Ichigo... play-fighting? She couldn't really tell.

One moment Ichigo was on top of him, pulling his hair and kicking his stomach area.

The next moment Kisshu was on top, just pinning her down and doing nothing but stare into her chocolaty brown eyes. She clearly hadn't transformed yet.

Zakuro figured that he wasn't really hurting her in any way, so she decided to hurry away back into the bushes where wolves belonged. From there, she had the perfect viewpoint of them two: fiery, but calm, purple eyes narrowing every second as she wondered what they were playing at.

**Uh-oh! Will Zakuro find out about their little silent-fighting secret, will she tell the other Mews? All will be revealed in chapter 5 coming soon. You cannot leave this page without reviewing first, okay? It's really important I know what you think of my writing do please just leave a comment, even if it's a short one. Pwetty please! .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. You've all been waiting very patiently, so here's the next chapter! I apologise if they are becoming shorter by the day, but let me tell you: it takes me about an hour to write a few lines... literally.**

* * *

Chapter 5: She Can't Fool Me

**Previously:**

_Zakuro figured that he wasn't really hurting her in any way, so she decided to hurry away back into the bushes where wolves belonged. _

_From there she had the perfect viewpoint of them two: fiery, but calm, purple eyes narrowing every second as she wondered what they were playing at. _

Taruto, Pudding, Mint and Lettuce – who all faced to look at each other in confusion – turned their attention back to Pai.

The purple-haired alien shivered with his head in his hands as water dripped down his hair, tiny bead-sized drops falling onto the gravel floor below where he sat. They stained the dry surface.

"P-Pai?" Taruto softened and took one step at a time towards his brother – avoiding getting too close to him, in case he suddenly bursts out in anger. And was he right, as ever!

The older alien erupted like a volcano but stood in battle stance as calm as flowing molten lava.

Taruto backed away in surprise, although he was half-expecting it really.

Before he could make a run for it, he was stopped by Pai, who gripped his thin tiny wrist and harshly pulled him back. He could feel Pai's long fingernails piercing into his delicate milky-white skin.

The younger alien looked up to the older, who stared alarmingly back for being scared of him, sending chills down Taruto's spine.

They stood staring at each other for a while – Pai's eyes demanding, Taruto's ones frightened – and after a few seconds, he slowly relaxed; brothers like them two had such a strong family connection and loving bond, they could go on for days without saying anything.

Their eyes would do all the talking. It only took one quick glance to alert one another that there were intruders on their planet, or that dinner was ready – even a single blink of the eye could signal the presence of spies in their midst.

Eyes really were the windows to one's soul... And at that moment, they had a plan. A cunning, ingenious plan.

Zakuro pushed the thorny branches and itchy leaves aside. They were scraping her transformation outfit and designer-like boots, she wouldn't be at all surprised if she ended up fighting with scratch-marks and bruises all over her toned model body.

She had moved from bush to bush, keeping up with Kisshu and Ichigo's wierd behavioural fighting.

Right now, in the middle of the forest where a stoned pathway led out to the park, Kisshu had trapped her against a tree; pinning her arms above her head with one hand, and stroking her cat ears with the other.

Zakuro felt her body pulling her up from the ground – not in anger, but in amusement – and soon she had her head poking above the bushes.

It was strange seeing Kisshu doing nothing but make her stare deeply into his eyes. Everytime she diverted her gaze, he stopped stroking her ears and running his fingers through her hair, and turned her head back to him. _Why does he keep looking at her face?_, Zakuro wondered.

And Ichigo: she _looked_ like she was struggling to get free from his grasp, but she wasn't even trying! It was as if she wanted him so close to her, but was afraid of him knowing that... Sometimes, she would actually fight with him, but her attacks were meaningless – they had no willpower. They did not want to cause real harm.

The oldest Mew examined the two like she was a nature reporter, taking in every detail of the newly discovered creatures; seeing how they interact with eachother and survive in the wild. Zakuro felt a little guilty spying on her teammate. Ichigo was her leader, her sister, her friend; but she couldn't help but find out exactly what they do in every fight.

_Is this what they normally do when we girls fight with every bit of our strength against the chimera animals?! _

"Ichigo" Kisshu finally spoke since the first time they met in the middle of the woods. His whispers were like echos in the woods, they sounded loud and clear. Everything around them seemed to have stopped. He released her arms which flopped by her side once he let go, weak from being held up a long time.

"You know why we're here today?" his lips were less than an inch from her ears. His breath, warm and pleasing, brushed against her skin as his bangs flowed freely in the cool windy breeze.

She shook her head in response to his question in a hypnotic state.

"We're here because" he began, even when his mind screamed not to. What kind of antagonist tells their enemy of their own plans? _Don't say it, you know the consequences you'll have to face with your brothers… don't say it… don't say it…_

"I am supposed to kidnap you." _Kisshu, you baka!_

The two brothers broke from their trance as they turned their gaze back to the younger Mews, Pai loosening his firm grip on Taruto's wrist. Lettuce, Mint and Pudding felt un-easy at the alien's daunting, frightening glares. They were baby rabbits trapped in the headlights of a big monster truck.

Taruto and Pai raised their hands and summoned a squiggly gooey jelly-fish parasite each. Both knew how the Mews would always expect a chimera anima when they did this, but through their gazes – which only lasting a mere six seconds – they had another plan in mind.

"Hey girls", Taruto called out from his distance who was joined by Pai on his side, "Have you ever heard of a game called 'Escape the Shower of Parasites'?"

Uh-oh! The three Mews knew exactly what their enemies had in mind.

"Run!" they all screamed from the top of their lungs, as they each took a different turn.

The jellyfish-like creatures were thrown at them in all directions. Lettuce and Mint took a left towards the grassy hills of the park. They automatically regretted this sooner or later as they could be spotted from miles away above the ground. Pai was on their tail.

As for Pudding, who just continued running straight unlike the others, she thought that she could play a little game of her own. Hide and seek, that's what it was.

She dived into a leafy-green bush, then poked her head out cutely, declaring, "If you want me to play _your_ game, you have to find me first!"

"Hey, since when did our two games cross-over?!" he whined, though he liked the idea of playing two different games at once.

But he was only answered by the rustling of the leaves which visibly moved from one hedge to another, like a tiny pet wriggling about underneath a floor rug. This wasn't going to be hard; all he had to do was follow the movement and whenever it stopped, Mew Pudding will be there!

"She can't fool me" he stated as he rushed to the area where the leaves stopped rustling. Taruto jumped into it himself and swam his way around the branches and twigs, which he didn't mind that it was cutting into his skin, trying to hunt down his prey.

"Found you!" he grabbed a short brown bushy tail, and pulled it out of an intersection of branches. Unfortunately, it wasn't Mew Pudding's tail, it was...

"Aaaagh, squirrels!" Pudding heard Taruto shriek from a distance. She hastily scampered out of the bush she was in, knowing that he had almost found her. She giggled as she could just about imagine half a dozen squirrels or so clawing all over Taruto's chibi face.

Ichigo shoved Kisshu with her hands pushing his chest as far away from hers as possible. _What is he talking about? Why would he kidnap me?_

Kisshu tumbled backwards and winced from the hard fall, his elbows luckily in the way protecting his upper back. "Why?"

"I... I don't know" he lowered his head in shame. "All I _do_ know, is that Pai wants you for–"

"Pai?! Why would your freakishly-weirdo nutcase brother, want to do with me?" Ichigo interrupted before he could explain.

"Does he want to cut me open alive and take out all my organs? Does he want to plug wires to my head and test how much knowledge I have about the human race? Does he–"

"No, Ichigo. No" Kisshu sounded as if he was pleading. If only she would let him explain. Pai only wanted information about Mew Aqua, but how was he going to say that to the Mew leader, who's aim was to keep them away from it?

_Why does it have to be this way? We need the Mew Aqua, they don't! Our people are dying and here they are preventing us from the only source we need to restore our planet._

Kisshu shut his eyes, recalling the upsetting images of his people dying from starvation, from hopelessness, from lack of warmth; the disturbing moments he faced, reluctantly closing the eyes of the dead.

Everyone counted on him, their lives depended on that one little crystal of mysterious 'Mew Aqua'...

Zakuro had eyes shut too; she could understand what Kisshu must be feeling like and going through – depressed, lost, abandoned, rejected, left alone; she's been there before... But she was here on a mission too: to protect her planet, just like he needed to do for his own.

Just why did _they_ need the Mew Aqua, anyway? It didn't make any sense to keep it away from those who needed it the most, right?

_Is that the reason Pai needed her? Or is it something else?_ The only way the sly wolf would further gain information on Kisshu's attempt to kidnap Ichigo, was if she carried on eavesdropping on their interesting conversation.

To her dismay, Ichigo was still scolding about his nerdy brother. Kisshu slowly shook his head as he still layed on the dirty path of earth, unable to control his growing emotion of pain.

He opened his watery eyes, swallowing a painful lump in his throat, seeing Ichigo had stopped talking once he looked at her again. Kisshu had remembered too much than he was allowed too – he was almost on the verge of tears.

* * *

**I don't know which way this chapter was supposed to have gone; it didn't have much of Kisshu in it (I know) but I felt like I needed to write about the other characters too… Now, before you go on thinking that it was Ichigo who made him feel almost like crying, it wasn't – it was his memories of his heartbreaking past! I hope this chapter wasn't too short but I just had the worst moments of Writer's Block. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR MONTHS LATER, I'M BACK ON THIS STORY: I don't know what came across my mind, but I suddenly wanted to update at least ONCE on this story, even though I said that... I wouldn't. It's very LOOOONNNGGG - and I won't be updating any more of this _until_ I finish DG101! - and I hope you'll enjoy it. Think of it as a suprise chapter ;) I hope I haven't lost many readers since the last time I updated was June... I think it'll be better if you quickly speed-read through the last chapter (or even the whole story if you want) to get your head around things first coz I'm pretty sure you've all forgotten about the story plot by now :(  
**

**Warning: LOTS OF (well for me anyway) ROMANCE AND MUSHY-NESS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.**

* * *

******:::::::::::::::::**Previously:::::::::::::::::

_"We're here because... I am supposed to kidnap you"..._

_"Hey girls", Taruto called out from his distance who was joined by Pai on his side, "Have you ever heard of a game called 'Escape the Shower of Parasites'?" ~ "Run!" they all screamed from the top of their lungs, as they each took a different turn..._

_"No, Ichigo. No" Kisshu sounded as if he was pleading... _

_Kisshu had remembered too much than he was allowed to – he was almost on the verge of tears..._

* * *

Chapter 6: So Take Me Then...

"K-Kisshu I, I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I had no idea you love your brother so much, and–"

"No, it's not because of Pai" he cut her off mid-way of her apology. "Most of the things you've said about him – you know, how he's freakishly weird and half-crazed – is true", Kisshu chuckled in a cracked voice, trying to hide his sadness. It was unsuccessful, however; he showed every sign of broken emotions.

_Then, why does he look so disquieted?_ Ichigo couldn't help but wonder. She shouldn't have mentioned all those horrible comments, which she slowly started to regret as every second ticked by, but if that's not what made him upset, what did?

Zakuro, who ducked back down when Ichigo stopped ranting on about Pai, knew exactly why Kisshu was almost on the verge of tears; exactly what he felt internally. It's like she knew him personally inside, he had after all spent a lot of time negotiating with her when she first refused to join the Mews, around a year ago.

The wolf-infused girl even teleported out with him once, when the Mews ran into their private conversation in an old ancient church in the outer suburbs of Tokyo. Back then, she could've joined the aliens – their saddening story was so very convincing – but she decided not to and join who she was destined to fight with: Ichigo, Mint, Pudding and Lettuce.

At first, she disbelieved the Cyniclon's tragic and harsh living conditions back on their home planet, but now, after seeing what Kisshu was reluctantly going through right before her eyes, she knew it was all true.

It was even confirmed by Keiichiro and Ryou not long ago back down in the cafe basement. They provided the evidence of the aliens' ancestral cities here on Earth, confirming that they lost everything here. Everything.

Ichigo immediately stopped her ranting as she looked down onto Kisshu, who had fallen on his back from the hard fall, and gulped as she saw his eyes begining to water. If _she_ was the reason to have made him want to cry; she'd totally regret it. But she'd never mention it.

Sure, they were enemies, even though she secretly never wanted to be, but hurting other people's feelings was not how her personality was like. Seeing somebody else other than herself literally on the verge of tears, made her feel extremely guilty. The redhead didn't mean to hurt his feelings, if she _was_ the one who did that is, and couldn't help but think of a way to make it up to him. To say that she was sorry.

"Kisshu...", Ichigo managed to breathe and call his precious beautiful name caringly, "are you _c-crying_?"

Kisshu eyed her falling slowly down to her knees before him, who looked at him with an expression of pure sorrow and grief; and felt those tiny droplets of tears which were threatening to rush out, fall down his cheeks and trickle down the side of his face. The alien felt totally embarrased to have her witness seeing this weak side of him – but he had to let it out some time. After all, he really had remembered too much...

Ichigo covered her mouth with her small palms as she gasped at the sight of him silently weeping with his eyes squeezed shut, the beads of water sparkling under the glimmering rays of sunlight which seeped in through the gaps of the forest trees they were under. "Oh my God! You really are!", she slowly shook her head and bit her lips regretfuly, "Please… please don't cry!" _I've never seen a boy cry before…_

She sorrowfully let out a short sigh, lips parted for some air which didn't enter her lungs right then, as her once-angered face turned to that of apologetic and remorseful. Her uncovered knees became a bit scratched and dirty from kneeling down onto the gritty abandoned pathway of the park's forest, but Ichigo didn't seem to care.

The animal heroine reached out her shaking hand to Kisshu's face as if to prove herself the tears there were actually real, and wiped away the watery wet stream rushing smoothly down one of his soft pale cheeks with the back of her sleeve. She then did the same on his other side and when done, grasped his cold face with both her warm fingers on either side of his head; heart almost skipping a beat as they firmly locked their own glistening eyes onto each others.

She was trapped in them, yet again.

Mint and Lettuce squealed with fright as another bomb of jelly-fish parasites were thrown next to their feet. Pai was still on their tail, his hawk-like indigo eyes searching around for Kisshu with their 'captive', at the same time. _Oh, where could he be..._, Pai wondered after such a long time had past. _I hope he knows I haven't got all day!_

Lettuce looked up from the ground and found the oldest alien staring back at her. Specifically just her. She blushed and inwardly curled up into a little shy ball as she and Mint found themselves nearing closer to a tall brick wall. Both girls skidded to a halt as they weakly realised the danger they were in now. The two Mews were at a dead end with no escape...

Mint was the first to slowly turn around and find Pai grinning evily as he lowered himself to the ground. She nervously felt a small series of hiccups vibrating in her chest; the lorikeet was that scared.

As for Lettuce, who still faced the brick wall like she was a naughty child ordered to do so as if she were misbehaving badly in school, couldn't help but feel mentally shrinking inside as she brought her hands up to the Mew mark painted faintly in baby pink between her chest. She gulped as she felt two piercing eyes stabbing into her almost-bare back, and knew exactly who they belonged to: Pai, her long-term secret crush.

Pudding on the other hand, was having a thrilling time of her life playing hide-and-seek with Taruto; who swore that if he ever got his hands on her, would tickle her till she died from laughter in revenge for tricking him. He had indeed, many red thin scratch marks left behind by a group of baby squirells whom he thought was the monkey girl's tail.

"I am _so_ gonna' get you back for this!" she heard him loudly growl from a safe far away distance, and giggled as she saw him cluelessly whizzing past the tree she was now hiding behind.

The monkey-girl was rumoured to be the best at the childish fun game, overheard by Taruto who once accidently teleported to her school playground and scared away a group of children gossiping behind her back, but now he knew it was all true. He'd hate to say it himself, but reluctantly admitted that she was the ultimate master when it came to hiding. And what's more, they were in a forest where it's known that people can get lost in for years!

"Pudding is a monkey in the jungle", she yelled out like a sports event manager speaking loudly through a megaphone, then cheekily added, "a magic monkey that's turned invisible which nobody can find!"

What she had in mind, was to call out for Taruto's attention to make him _think_ she was at some place where she actually was not; then go to run at a different hidden location and make him uknowingly race to the place he'd think she's in, and discover that she never was there when it's too late. It worked everytime. An ingenious 'Purin Fong' tactic.

But this time, Taruto had picked up her little clever acts and decided to just stay where he was, and let the prey come to him. Payback.

Ichigo hand's which were once gripping the sides of Kisshu's face gently, had slided down his neck and was now resting lightly on his shoulders; her body about an arm's length apart from his.

"I'm so very... no, I'm so _extremely_ sorry, to have made you this upset. I shouldn't have said all those mean horrible things about your brother–", she began to apologise deep down from the bottom of her heart but was interrupted by the green-haired alien before she could carry on.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that he wants me to kidnap you, and I don't blame you for hating him for that..." Kisshu dejectedly sighed.

"But I don't hate him!" she bursted out and corrected him, her echoes bouncing around freely in the woods, suddenly turning quiet when realising of what she'd just said. "Uh I mean, I don't hate... any of you..."

He looked up from the ground where his eyes dropped their interest in Ichigo's, and gazed back at her once again; seeing how she was slowly begining to close the gap between them while staring at his lips, secretly licking her own as she did.

"W-what are you doing?" he uneasily asked as she blandly began to push his shoulders down to the Earth's natural dirt behind him till his back was almost touching the ground, sweetly smiling as she embraced his upper body with her arms gently wrapping and slithering around his neck like a snake.

"Nothing" she simply whispered, her arms touching the dirty floor below which were now behind his shoulders and neck. "Just be quiet."

_They sure do like the silence!_, Zakuro astonishingly thought as her fox ears waggled to pick up more voices from them. It's as if the two knew she was there so deliberately muted their conversations in order to stop her eavesdropping on them. _Wait... what happens if they do know I was here all this time!_

The super model began to panick and mentally slap herself, but kept a calm face on because that's how everybody knew her as. Calm.

Her purple narrowed eyes grew wider and wider in shock by the second as Ichigo leaned closer and closer to Kisshu's face; she was afraid to know what might happen next. _Oh my G–_, Zakuro's worried thoughts were cut off half way when the alien's handsome face were no longer seen, as it was covered with Ichigo's bubblegum pink hair in the way. _Did Ichigo just do what I think she just did?!_

"Okay, I'm OUT-a here!" she squeaked with sickness and revulsion, quickly turning around in her spot to forget the sudden disturbing scene, shaking her hands and shuddering her shoulders slightly as she hurriedly swam her way out of the bushes as if their leaves and branches held a curse in them. At least that's what she got for spying on them!

_Okay, now I _definately_ know what goes on when we girls are literally fighting to our_ _wits!_, she shook her head as she escaped from the mushy moments before it got worse and decided to just 'leave them be'...

Mint shivered in her shoes, whilst Lettuce finally had the courage to turn around to look at the dear patient antagonist standing opposite them and face him like how proper Mew Mews should.

"Where are you hiding her?" Pai commanded for an answer and asked in a deep serious tone.

"We don't know who you're talking about", Mint cried before Lettuce could even think up of a lie, "we aren't hiding anyone!"

"Quit fibbing and tell me now" he ordered and summoned his decorative yet powerful fan out in advance, "or you'll have to face the consequences."

When he couldn't get any answers out of the lorikeet-infused girl, that's after he sent a massive strong attack out to her of course, he turned his attention to Lettuce; who crunched her knuckles with a few loud clicks being heard, anger boiling in her veins for hurting her sister.

"How _dare_ you injure Mew Mint?!" she roared from the top of her lungs, the most heated and fuming Pai had ever seen in her. "I can't understand why you boys always have to deal things by ending it in shatters and blood! Can't you _ever_ talk things out in peace?!" Lettuce was enraged and if her face could get any bigger and redder with fury that it already was, he wouldn't be at all surprised if her head blew off her neck.

Pai would never accept the fact that, how she just shouted at him right now, actually hurted him deep inside. He would never admit – well not to anyone but himself that is – that her words really affected him and his dull emotions, ever since the first time they met. In fact, they changed him to be another person. Her words held power; they were a big inpiration in itself. Of course, he'd never confess that to anyone either. He mentally winced everytime she'd raise her voice over him.

"I don't know who you're talking on about", Lettuce growled confidently under her breath but slighty in a calmer tone this time, "but if it's Mew Ichigo you're going after, she's out of range. You won't find her anytime soon..."

"Hand over the girl wherever she is right now, or you'll face the same punishment–"

"There you go again!", she furiatingly pointed out midway of his speech, "seriously, do you know _any_thing else but violence?!"

"Do not waste your voice over such inconsiderable matters" he offered the kind proposal as if it were a chance to live, "I'm not here to kidnap Ichigo..."

"Then what's your sole reason to have her then?!"

"Some things can't be discussed around these sites here in the open", he said peacefully, his confusing words neutralising her angered thoughts, and slowly walked closer to her. Lettuce quietened down and bit her soft pink lips as she was mesmerised by his every perfect movement. She had no idea what he meant, but being the patient and serene girl everyone knew her as, she waited calmly for his next action. The book-loving Mew didn't even stand in a readied fighting stance, for her heart was set to trusting him somehow. Even though she shouldn't.

Once he advanced nearer to her, he stretched his arm out to put a hand gently over her boney shoulder. She madly blushed with embarassment and shyness as he did that. Before doing anything further and looking over to see if Mint was aware of this – which she wasn't since she was still knocked out from that powerful blast – he made a small little hand-sized envelope appear on the palm of his free hand, and handed it over to her with what looked like... a smille?

"Here, take this" he whispered close to her ears, her face turning as red as roses from being so close to him, and looked at her somewhat respectfully – and maybe perhaps lovingly too? – saying one last thing that's been itching him so badly to be said before teleporting away, "and please take care..."

He left the Finless Porpoise standing shocked and alone. Lettuce couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stood still and in a totally bewildered state. _Had he just? No, I must have imagined it..._

Taruto, like he had figured out, stood as still as possible and didn't dare make a single move. He excelently blended in with his surroundings and crouched down next to a pile of rusty old orange leaves which camouflaged perfectly along with his light brown hair. It seemed hard for him to keep quiet for that long however, since he was always such a chatter-box, but eventually he got himself to keep silent.

Now he just waited for the monkey to rush by.

Pudding looked back as she quickly sprinted on her tiptoes across the muddy pathway and hoped with her fingers mentally crossed that the chibi alien would yet again fall into her cunning trap. Little did she know that he was twice as clever than she thought he was.

Once confirming to herself that Taruto will be chasing her voice and not her footsteps like a typical baka might have, she looked back ahead and decided to run past a tree, which he sneakily hid behind, and hide into another bundle of thorny hedges. But as she did though, the young sly boy poked the tip of his toe out and snickered evily as she tripped over and fell face-first into the pile of leaves.

"Ouch! Who _did_ that?" she got up to her knees and cutely searched around for any sign of alien or human life. Taruto clamped his hands over his mouth to force himself to stop the laughter which wanted to burst out, and remained as calm as he could possibly be behind the tree again. Unfortunately, something of his gave him away: the longs strips of black ribbon coming out from the back rim of his shorts.

"Taru Taru! I know that you're hiding there, so show yourself now!" she ordered and put a hand on either side of her hips, her knees still on the crusty dead leaves and waiting patiently for the trouble-maker to come out.

Taruto slithered out with the biggest smirk on his charming cute face than ever. He happily danced his way over to the upset Mew in joy that he had won and she had lost.

"Haha, I found you!", he began to pester and skip around the girl on the floor in circles, chanting like an annoying bothersome brat, "you can't fool me because I'm Ikisatashi Taruto and no one can trick me but Kisshu!"

His singing died down as he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head in shame for confessing that. Pudding felt ticked off and bounced up on the balls of her feet and stormed over to him. "Oh yeah?", she challenged and pushed his chest agressively, starting the aura of an upcoming fight, "well who's the one who got scratch marks all over his face, thinking the squirel's tail was me, huh?!"

The tips of Ichigo's bubblegum pink hair tickled the edges of Kisshu's face as she lowered her face down with her lips slightly pouted for the next swooning action. Her sparkling brown eyes showed an expression of playfulness – just as Kisshu's always did – and locked permanently with his ones.

But just before her soft tender lips could meet his with a blissful enchanting kiss shared in between them, they both heard a shriek coming from one of the bushes a distance away from them. Their loving gazes turned to that of confusion and curiousness and both teenagers looked to the side to search for anyone there. Ichigo's cat ears slightly moved to pick up any infrasonic sounds and Kissu's did just the same.

If he were to be honest, the warrior couldn't care less if an innocent child was watching them, or if a nosy fox-infused Mew was spying on the two instead; and since Ichigo was attentive to something else, he used this chance to turn their positions over till his body was over hers. His playfulness suddenly flooded back in.

The cat-girl gasped at the unexpected action and looked completely shocked. How could she have forgotten that the boy who was now on top of her, was the most flirtacious mischievous person she'd ever met in her entire life?! She inwardly smiled at the attractive gorgeous smirk he gave her. Ichigo was more than happy to know that he was no longer disquietened anymore. That's what secretly mattered to her more than anything...

Her arms that were embraced around his shoulders when _he_ was a level below, were still wrapped around his neck; and as if she didn't want to waste time any further, desperately pulled his neck down till his beautiful lips met hers...

But a few seconds later, he pulled apart.

"I have a strong feeling that Pai's out to get me!" he panicked and ruined the perfect euphoric scene they just had.

"So?" she carelessly asked and tightly – a bit lustfully too – enveloped her legs around his thighs and hips as if that would keep him staying put where he was.

"_So_, I have to hide or else he'd kill me!" he tried pulling himself off but failed as she tightened the grip around the lower-half of his body and neck, pulling him into a desiring embrace which he _should've_ been ecstatic about right now!

"Why would he kill you...?" she confusedley wondered aloud, completely forgetting about her own abduction plan.

Kisshu shook his head and tisked at his kitten for being so oblivious. "Koneko-chan! It wasn't even five minutes ago when you started scolding about how Pai wanted to do all these wierd things on you! How could you forget?!"

"Eh?" she responded with still no clue at all.

The teenaged alien pityingly sighed before continuing, "I was supposed to... kidnap you... remember?"

Ichigo mirrored his trademark smexy smirk, which unfortunately wasn't present on his gorgeous face right now, and pulled him back down to passionately taste his delicious tempting lips again. "So _take_ me then..." she lustfully whispered and kissed him fully on the lips. _Take me all..._

Kisshu didn't need to be told what to do next; he decided to play in charge. Like he always did.

The greatest fighter chosen to 'reclaim Earth under the mysterious Deep Blue's order' ditched the idea of Pai hunting him and their captive down. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips hard yet lovingly onto hers and ran his tongue over the opening of her mouth for mere permission. Ichigo was obviously longing for more so parted her fine lips for his tongue to enter and explore. A battle, to see who could fight off their tongues better than the other, had begun.

The two leaders embraced each other in their arms and even after half an hour, a _LOT_ of rolling around and moaning and lip-smacking sounds were still heard...

* * *

**Okay… *awkward silence* I don't know WHAT I just wrote at the end there! o_O I figured there HAD to be some kissing and stuff (it's called Mew Aqua Kiss for a reason!) or else you'd all get bored… were you bored?! I tried including all the mews and aliens in this chapter (I love Zakuro's funny expression nya!) and I'm sorry the subject keeps on changing from KxI(+Z), to PxL(+M) to PxT but it just seems more interesting to me that way. If there's one thing I DON'T like about this chapter, is how OOC Kisshu and Ichigo was. I mean, the slight romance was intentional but they were kinda um, acting wierd in this weren't they? Maybe a bit too much… -_-**

**I admit I LOVE this story to bits and it's awesome plot, but I'm not that sure if it shall be continued. At first, I was thinking I should discontinue or just delete it, but an angel from Ikisatashi heaven miraculously came down to stop me from doing so and wiped that bad thought away from my head saying that if I DON'T get a lot of reviews, THEN he'll give me the ultimate permission to delete it – aaaannnd now I'm just talking crap… **

**Pretty PWEASE review/follow/favourite and I'd appreciate if you read my other fanfic (Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard) as well! :P And I'd love to know what your fav parts were too, Nya!  
**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
